


Shades Of Blue

by Halsakis21



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsakis21/pseuds/Halsakis21
Summary: After losing his best friend (and cousin) John Ross Ewing flees Dallas and heads to a new town and a new state, Chicago Illinois, where no one knows him. There he finds a boy in blue who is also suffering from similar heartbreak. But as the men bond they discover something about themselves. Something neither expected. But what happens when John Ross learns a shocking secret that forces him to reveal his past to Jay Halstead? Will the detective stay by the man he has fallen for?
Relationships: Christopher Ewing/John Ross Ewing, Jay Halstead & Hank Voight, Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Male Character(s), John Ross Ewing/Other(s), John Ross/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater/Jay Halstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Change Of Scenery

John Ross Ewing's POV

PAIN! That's exactly what I felt. This kind of pain never goes away. I just lost my best friend to a car bombing. I know I was mostly a dick to Christopher Ewing. But I still cared about the man. Hell, I even loved him like a brother. But I would have never admitted that to anyone. I never showed my emotions to anyone. Even when my father, the great John Ross Ewing Junior died. I bottled everything up and then alone in my room, I'd drink bourbon and scotch and cry. It's what I do best. It's what I've always done best. I divorced my wife Pamela, and packed all of my shit and left Dallas. No idea where the hell I was heading, but I had to leave. I told no one. I drove for hours and hours and hours until I arrived in some town called Chicago. 

Jay Halstead's POV

I knew heart break would be bad. But I didn't expect it to be this bad. I lost one of my closest friends while on the job. I've known her for 4 years. I knew being a detective this would happen on the job on several occasions. But yet when it happens it still seems un real. Her memorial service was the worst day of my life. I have never seen the day when her father, my boss shut off like he did. He had only done that one other time when his son, Justin died. Erin's death was worse. She was the last family member he had left. Her one last wish was she wanted to be a mother. I offered to help her and she couldn't even have her dream come true. I thought about leaving Chicago. But the people in this town need all of the good cops they can get. I guess I'm one of them for some reason Voight believes in me. 

Kara Ewing's POV

I never understood who the hell would do this to someone as kind as my brother. I wanted to leave Dallas. I had to get the hell away from Dallas. I always wanted to visit the windy city. Hook up with one of the hot cops or fire fighters. I packed everything I owned and left in the middle of the night. I did feel bad, leaving my father Bobby. But I needed an out. I arrived not realizing my idiot cousin was here as well and pulled into a hotel. I got a room and sat in silence looking at the photos of me and Christopher. I was going to get my revenge. I just had to find the guilty bastard!


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Ross had just left Dallas Texas. His younger cousin following him. But one drunken night in a bar will change his life forever when he meets a detective. How will the bad boy react? And what about the detective? He's not one to open up to just anyone? Or will something unexpectedly happen between them?

Just one month has passed since the car bombing that took the life of Christopher Ewing. John Ross blamed himself. He of course wasn't responsible for the bombing, but he was always an ass to his cousin. See, Christopher was adopted, and John Ross made it his duty to let Christopher know he wasn't a "real" Ewing. They were best friends as kids but they grew up. John Ross sat inside a limo heading into the windy city staring out the window. It was currently around lunch time. John Ross was staring at a photo on his phone of one of the rare times he and Christopher actually did get along. The silence was finally broken when his driver asked him a question, "Is it your first time in the windy city?" John Ross was never one for small talk. He hated it. But the death of his second relative in just over a year. All he could do was let out a sigh and give into this small talk. "Yeah. It is actually.. I just needed a fresh start where no one knows me." John Ross said with his southern accent escaping. "Southern accent huh?" the driver asked. "Yeah, originally from Dallas Texas. I packed only what I needed and hopped on a flight and flew out here. Never looked back. That was a month ago." John Ross sighed. "Do you want to share?" The driver asked..

**FLASHBACK** : **ONE MONTH AGO:** _John Ross was fuming. He didn't want to believe what they said. His ex girlfriend Elena Ramos put a friendly hand on his shoulder only it made him angrier. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE ELENA!" John Ross's accusation had upset Elena. Because she was there. She witnessed Christopher's death herself. She started crying and prayed John Ross would see her side. But he is the son of JR Ewing. So, the chances of that happening are slim to none. The tears began streaming down her face. "I was there John Ross. I walked out of the convenient store. I was about twenty feet from the car when it exploded with Christopher inside." John Ross did not want to hear it. He also couldn't look at the burned body of his cousin until the rest of Ewing family got there. "Why are you even here Elena? you turned your back on us." John Ross raised his voice to screaming mode again. "YOU STABBED US IN THE BACK! HELL FOR ALL I KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN HIS DEATH!" This only upset Elena even more. Yes she did betray the Ewing's but that was when Cliff Barnes tricked her. He made her believe JR Ewing was responsible for her father's death. So he was half right about her. But she would never hurt a fly. John Ross knew that deep down. But he was grieving. People grieve very differently._

_The remaining Ewing's finally show up. They include John Ross's mother Sue Ellen Ewing, John Ross's uncle (and Christopher's father) Bobby Ewing, John Ross's younger cousin Kara Ewing, and finally John Ross's wife Pamela Ewing. "Did you see him yet?" Sue Ellen asked softly. John Ross shook his head sighing. "No I was waiting for y'all. Are we sure it's even Christopher? What if these sons of bitches made a mistake? He could still be out there." John Ross knew it was wishful thinking but Ewing's were tough. It would take a lot for someone to actually murder them. But John Ross's statement infuriated Bobby. It was Bobby's turn to do the screaming. "DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU GAVE A DAMN ABOUT MY SON JOHN ROSS! FOR YEARS YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT UNDER YOUR FEET! DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LOVED HIM! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF THAT WORD!" Before another word can even be said a coroner walked over to take the Ewing's into the morgue. He lifted the mattress and sure enough it was Christopher._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:** John Ross sighed. "A family member died. One I actually cared about. More than myself. But I was an ass to him. I divorced my wife and left. I couldn't stay. Last year was my father. I barely survived his death. I'm just glad no one knows me here." John Ross said staring out the window again. 

Molly's Bar.. Detective Jay Halstead was downing a glass of whiskey. He was already a little smashed. Because he recently got a call his best friend 'Mouse' had died overseas. Jay sure as hell didn't want Mouse going back. Especially after what they both went through before their discharges. Jay had even tried talking Mouse out of going back. But he knew it was something Mouse wanted to do. It's where he belonged. Deep down Jay was expecting a phone call the guy he saw as another brother would die. But he didn't want to believe it. He was still working. He was one of the best damn detectives the city of Chicago has seen. He wouldn't quit being a detective anyways. A short time later, Jay was probably on his fifth glass of whiskey when someone sat next to him. "Just get me what ever you have strong" the southern voice said. Herrmann nodded and grabbed a glass staring at Jay and whispered softly to John Ross. "Keep an eye on him will yeah? He's had more drinks than I can count on my hands." John Ross nods and stares at Jay and the two men finally make eye contact. "Would you like to tell me why you've drunk so much?"John Ross asked raising an eyebrow. Jay scoffed "No offense but I don't know you. I sure as hell don't tell my life story to people I don't know." John Ross raised an eyebrow again. So this guy is as stubborn as he is. That could be either good or bad. Maybe both. "Well neither do I but here we are." John Ross replied raising his glass. "It's my first day here what about you?" Jay rolled his eyes finishing his glass and demanded another. "Hey I think you've had enough haven't you?" This comment may have mad Jay slightly angry. "How the hell would you know?" "Yup, this guy definitely has my temper" John Ross thought. "You are completely shit faced though. I'm calling you a cab." "I would rather walk home than ask for help from an asshole like you." Jay snapped back glaring and went to grab John Ross's glass but John Ross quickly grabs Jay's wrist the two glaring at one another.

Next both are in John Ross's hotel room. Both are obviously drunk as hell. Jay clashed his lips into John Ross's into a fierce kiss. John Ross kissed back just as fierce pushing Jay into the wall. Both obviously wanting to take control of the other. John Ross of course won. He slipped his tongue into Jay's mouth. Jay let out a moan of approval. Especially when John Ross began massaging his tongue with his own. Jay had never been with a guy before. yes he thought of it with Mouse. It was one of his deepest secrets. He never told him the truth. In fact John Ross had never been with a guy either. But it would also explain why he never worked out with a woman. Jay's moans continued to fill the hotel room only breaking enough for Jay to rip John Ross's shirt off. John Ross pulled Jay's over his head dropping it on top of his own. John Ross leaned in just enough so Jay could feel his breath on his neck and it made Jay weak at the knees. Both nearly giving out under him. They quickly make their way to the bed both already completely naked. This time Jay was on top of John Ross. Jay had kissed John Ross's neck giving him a hickey. John Ross's moans filled the room and it only turned Jay on even more. Jay smirked before flipped John Ross over completely. He was ready. He heard John Ross's moan of approval as he slid into John Ross. He began to thrust in and out John Ross moving his body with Jay's. Both men began moaning loudly. The thrusts and movements intensified and the moans from both men grew louder. They heard a crack but didn't think anything of it. But as the thrusts and John Ross moving faster continued the cracking got louder. It was obvious the bed was breaking but they didn't care. Even after Jay finally came into John Ross and they had to catch their breaths. Jay collapsed next to John Ross wrapping themselves into each other. Neither saying a word at first but figured someone had to break the ice eventually. They may still be drunk as hell but John Ross suddenly wanted to open up to someone.. 

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm also sorry this chapter was a bit short. I wanted the next one out by Christmas. But the next one will be even longer. I absolutely promise! :)
> 
> -Amy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was very short. But it was also mainly an introductions and backstory.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. :)


End file.
